


"It Would Be More Surprising If You Weren't Scared"

by Exhausted_Sloth



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Comfortember 2020, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: Finally back at the Avengers Compound after he'd been kidnapped in his sleep while on a field trip, Peter is afraid of going to sleep again. Tony comforts him.Written for Day 6 of Comfortember: Afraid to Sleep
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	"It Would Be More Surprising If You Weren't Scared"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Comfortember: Afraid to Sleep. This is honestly mostly just more Irondad fluff, lol.  
> None of the characters belong to me!

“You alright, Pete?”

Tony leaned on the doorframe of Peter’s room, noting the way the teen’s shoulders shook slightly. He was curled up in bed, facing away from the door as he pulled the blanket up higher. 

“I’m fine.”

“It’s gotten pretty late, Underoos. You should really be asleep, you’ve had a long week.” 

Peter rolled over in bed to face Tony, meeting his gaze hesitantly. 

“I know,” he whispered, curling up tighter. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at him, then strolled into the room, pulling the door shut behind himself to block out the light from the hall. He sat carefully on the bed, making sure he didn’t sit on Peter in the now dark room, and set the starkpad he had been carrying on the nightstand.

“Is there some reason you’re not sleeping, kid?” Tony asked quietly. Peter didn’t answer. Sighing internally, Tony tried again, wishing he was better at this kind of thing. 

“Pete, are you alright? Is there something you need?” 

Peter didn’t answer, but when the sound of quiet sobs filled the room, Tony knew Peter wasn’t telling him something. 

“FRIDAY, lights to 15%.” 

As dim light flooded the room, Tony looked at Peter. The young superhero had curled into a ball, his face hidden in his hands, and he was shaking like a leaf. 

“Oh, Peter,” Tony sounded sad, and put a gentle hand on the teen’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just don’t want to wake up somewhere else again,” Peter sobbed, his voice so quiet that Tony could barely hear him. Tony looked at the teen with horror as what he had said sunk in. Of course Peter was afraid he was going to wake up somewhere else, after all, he had just been kidnapped by people who were trying to use him to get to Tony. He had been on an overnight field trip, and they had snatched him out of his bed at the hotel. Somehow, they managed to get him locked up before he had woken, and it had taken the Avenger’s several days to find him. 

“Peter… Oh, Pete, how long have you been just laying here, afraid of falling asleep?” 

“Since I said I was going to bed 4 hours ago,” the teen admitted, lifting his head slightly to meet the inventor’s eyes. “I didn’t want to bother you about something silly like this.”

Tony stroked the teen’s back gently, trying to soothe him.

“Peter, it’s not silly. If something like this is bothering you, just come find me, or ask FRIDAY to call me. You were kidnapped from your hotel room and held captive for days, it would be more surprising if you _weren’t_ scared.” Tony ran a gentle hand through the teen’s hair, noting how the sobs had stopped, and there were now only a few stray tears running down Peter’s face. 

“What do you need to be able to sleep without being scared? Is there anything I can do?” Tony searched Peter’s face, hoping the teen would tell him something, _anything_ he could do to help. Peter looked away, biting his lip nervously. 

“Could you… Stay?” The teen glanced up, apprehension clear on his face. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I’m sure you have work to do,” Peter spoke hurriedly, clearly thinking that Tony was going to reject his request. 

Tony smiled gently at him, causing the teen to still and a tiny bit of hope to show on his face. 

“Of course I can stay here with you while you sleep, if it makes you feel better.” The inventor shifted to sit against the headboard, leaning against a stray pillow. Peter uncurled, settling near Tony’s leg, though he didn’t touch him. Tony reached over and started carding through Peter’s hair again, smiling when the teen seemed to relax at the reassuring touch. 

“Go to sleep, Pete. I’ll make sure you’re safe, ok?” 

The teen nodded sleepily, noticing how exhausted he was now that he felt safe enough to let himself relax. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony laughed softly. 

“I’ve told you to call me Tony, Underoos.” 

Peter didn’t respond, having already fallen asleep. Tony whispered for FRIDAY to turn the lights back off, then turned the starkpad he had brought with him on, turned the brightness down as low as possible, and settled in for a night of looking over documents, still using his other hand to gently play with Peter’s hair.


End file.
